1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to back-lash adjustment for a lens barrel incorporating a driving motor which is adapted for automatic focusing or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The motor output gear and the large focusing gear of a lens barrel of the kind incorporating a driving motor for automatic focusing, etc. has heretofore been arranged either to permit no back-lash adjustment or to permit back-lash adjustment between the motor output gear and the large gear which is provided for focusing. In the latter case, a hole provided for mounting a motor gear head unit on which the motor output gear is mounted has been loosely arranged to permit the back-lash adjustment by slightly shifting the mounting position of the unit during assembly work.
This method, however, hardly permits fine adjustment. Another problem resides in that it does not allow adjustment after completion of the assembly work.